


And the moon is the only light we'll see

by smut_fairy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_fairy/pseuds/smut_fairy
Summary: smutty morning sex follow up toReunited (and it feels so good)





	And the moon is the only light we'll see

Clarke awakens to the soft brush of fingers against her skin. Every muscle in her body feels as if it has been pulled loose, spooling uselessly against the furs beneath her. She's happy, she realizes. Relaxed. Sated. It's not a feeling she's been acquainted with for a long, long time. Probably before the skybox, even.

Her emotions rise to new heights when she remembers whose fingers it is trailing down her side, over her hip. Bellamy's touch is reverent as he traces her hairline, her arm, the curve of her breast. When he runs the backs of his knuckles over her distended nipples, she cracks one eye open and smirks.

"Hi there."

His grin is wide and lethargic, muddled with sleep and satisfaction. They're not exactly cuddling, not like they had been when Clarke drifted off, but they're curled toward each other with their hands almost touching between them. As if even in their sleep they were reaching for each other.

"Morning," Bellamy rasps, and oh. His voice is low and gravelly, sending a rumble down her spine. She tips her chin up for a kiss. His mouth tastes sour but his lips are sweet and his stubble has even more of an effect on her than his voice had.

His fingers are still stroking and feeling up her breast gently as they wriggle closer together. It makes her laugh into his mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I don't intend to waste a second," he grumbles, petulant. "You have a kid. I know we're not going to get this opportunity often."

Clarke sighs against his mouth and rolls fully onto her side to press flush against him. "You notice I'm not objecting."

"You know, I did notice that."

Bellamy's hand slides around to her back, not losing contact for a second, and he presses her closer, nuzzles into the spot where her neck meets her shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?"

"The sun woke me up." She feels him smile against her skin. "I'm sure that'll get annoying soon enough, but I've missed daytime."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Clarke teases. Bellamy draws back to give her his serious face. It makes her smile and she lets her fingers rest against his jaw and chin, feeling the muscles pulled taut beneath his skin.

"You know that isn't what this is, right?" He asks, kissing her fingertips. "Losing you six years ago was like... losing an arm or a leg. I loved you then and I love you now and it's not because - "

Clarke leans forward and kisses him again.

"I know, Bellamy. Trust me, I know."

The longer she kisses him, the more he seems to understand. He lets her control the kiss, allowing her entrance and moaning into her when her tongue flutters against his.

That's what undoes her. The pure want she can hear in contrast with his passivity. The way he's pliant, like clay waiting to be molded in her hands. Trusting her, following her lead. She's always been more of a charcoal kind of girl herself, but she's willing to give a new medium a try.

His breath hitches when she reaches down. She runs her knuckles along his length, as he'd been doing to her breast. Bellamy already has morning wood, stiff and hot in her hand, and while she didn't get a great look at him the night before, Clarke's aching muscles are a testament to how well endowed he is.

"Don't start with me, Princess." His breathing is already ragged. "I need you ready for me first."

Clarke drags his hand back to her tits, where he begins tracing and tweaking, his gentle touch even more maddening than if he'd really gone at it. Her cunt gives a futile pulse, wet and needy like she's a teenager again.

"We've got to get this show on the road," she says, dropping her lips chastely on his shoulder. "Madi doesn't sleep that late yet and even though she liked Raven she might feel weird waking up there, not knowing where I am. I don't want her to think I'm abandoning her." She pauses. "If anything, she's gaining a parent, not losing one."

Bellamy gives her a searing kiss.

"I love you, and of course I'm in the whole parenting thing with you if you and Madi want me to be. But can we please not talk about any children while we're - "

"What?" Clarke teases. "This is how babies are made, Bellamy. What else do we have to think about right now?"

Bellamy pinches her nipple and bites her lip at the same time and it makes her clit throb.

"Let me distract you," he whispers.

Clarke swallows. "Gladly."

His kisses coax her deeper, wiping any semblance of coherent thought from her mind. So distracted is she by his mouth on hers, his hand on her breast, she startles when his free hand roams down to squeeze her ass. It makes her rock up into him and he smirks against her neck, pleased with himself.

Well, Clarke can't let that stand. She slicks her hand up with her own arousal and gives him a light squeeze. It works like a charm; he can't hold himself back and his hips piston into her grasp. When she swipes her thumb over his tip to collect his precome, his fingernails bite into the soft skin of her breast and she gasps into his mouth.

To her chagrin, he releases her right away, craning his neck to lick at the crescent marks in apology. When his tongue gets curious enough to lap at her peaked nipple, she groans and tugs at his hair to get his attention.

"Too much?"

"Definitely not."

He laughs out of surprise when she gets her tongue in his mouth, deep and wet and urgent. His attempts to gentle the kiss make it clear that he isn't with the program yet, so Clarke hitches her leg up on his hip until he presses against her slick core.

"Already?" He breathes.

She nods and murmurs against whatever part of his face she can reach, "Fill me up, Bell."

A shudder runs down his spine. He lets her guide him to her entrance and pushes in slowly, giving her time to adjust without any foreplay. The pace of it allows him to drag against her inner walls, lets her feel every curve and every twitch of his arousal. When he's all the way inside her she turns her face half into the pillow, needing a moment to collect herself. Bellamy's hand is gripping her knee tightly, his other arm tense beneath her, but the kisses he places on her temple and cheek are soft.

"Tell me when," he whispers, his nose skimming the shell of her ear.

Clarke swallows and takes one more breath, two, then - "When."

He doesn't double check, he doesn't even hesitate. His need is as strong as hers, his trust in her complete, and that one syllable is all it takes for him to pull out and thrust back into her. Clarke sees stars, the whole world narrowing to the sensation of Bellamy inside her and around her and with her. Everything else is a hazy memory.

She grinds against him the next time he pushes in, and it's even better than before. He makes a helpless noise and she catches it, her lips only a breath away from his as she rides down on his shaft pumping inside her, as his thrusts become erratic. It couldn't rightfully be called a kiss but her nose drags against his and their harsh breaths align and it's just as intimate as any kiss she's ever had.

So of course she has to break the moment with a giggle.

It's not a sound she makes often, certainly not one Bellamy has ever heard, and he beams at her, his dark eyes sliding into focus.

"You laughing at me?" He bites her chin reproachfully.

She seeks out his mouth, giving his lip a playful suck. "I'm just happy," she says between breaths.

His smile softens, his voice matching it when he says, "Good," and picks up his rhythm again.

Clarke wraps her arm over his shoulder, hoisting herself up higher. He understands immediately and hooks the crook of his arm beneath her knee, stretching her until each slide of him is hitting her in exactly the right spot. When he noses at the underside of her chin, she tips her head back and he places a single, hot, openmouthed kiss in the center of her neck.

The slide of his tongue on her skin, his cock driving home, tightens everything inside her. She tumbles over the edge, her orgasm so swift she hardly saw it coming. Between the way her stomach swoops and the intensity of her walls pulsing, it almost feels as if she's in free fall.

Bellamy, unable to withstand her clenching around him when he was so close to begin with, falls alongside her. He pants into her neck and digs his fingers into her back, as if she could bring herself to move away when he's coming inside of her. 

As they both catch their breath, Clarke rolls to her back. Bellamy apparently doesn't like the idea of an inch of separation (not that Clarke is much more of a fan after the past six years). He rolls with her, letting her cradle his head on her chest where he can match his breathing to hers and be reassured by the steady rhythm of her heart. 

"I thought you were dead." His voice is gruff with emotion and Clarke buries her fingers in his hair, scratches soothingly at his scalp.

"I know," she sighs. "I wanted to believe you all made it up there, but I never knew for sure."

"We made it, thanks to you."

"And we all made it back here," she says, notes of wonder in her voice.

"The most amazing thing of all."

"You know what?" She pauses, remembering. "I always did believe in second chances."

Bellamy places a smacking kiss on her sternum and lets his morning stubble scrape deliciously against her skin as he tilts his head to look up at her. 

"You always did," he agrees, smiling. "It's kind of our thing, isn't it? Giving each other second chances."

"And thirds. And fourths." She smiles at him and brushes his hair out of his eyes. "I don't intend to waste this one."

He props himself up on his elbows so he can kiss her properly. 

"Me neither."

 

 

Even if they have to steal chances together, between surviving this new earth and figuring out how to unearth the bunker and becoming a family with Madi, they do make the most of what they have.

And it's a beautiful thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to come off anon since some people I know irl read a lot of the 100 fan fiction but I'm being brave. Holler @ ya girl in the kudos and comments if you liked what you read! Thx for stopping by ;)


End file.
